JeanLuc in Demand
by crusherjaneway
Summary: A short piece which I originally intended to be Jean-Luc's holodeck time, but the story turned into a humor fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: The Next Generation in any part. (It's the ice cream truck!!! I want some ice cream, hold on. [5 minutes later, with ice cream] Where was I? Oh, yeah, the disclaimer.) I also do not own GULLIVER'S TRAVELS, nor do I intend to steal it. Both of these works are NOT mine, I'm not pretending I own them.  
  
This idea popped into my mind while reading the first chapter of GULLIVER'S TRAVELS, by Jonathan Swift. It's a holodeck-enjoyment tale, set in the first chapter, and if I'm so inclined, the entire of GULLIVER'S TRAVELS. Jean-Luc Picard is Gulliver, a surgeon on a ship that was destroyed. Jean- Luc is now on an island, sleeping deeply. And so the story begins...  
  
Jean-Luc awoke to find himself resting on a soft bed of grass. As he tried to look around, he noticed that he could not move his body. He could move his head, however, so he decided to look around. Jean-Luc does not seem satisfied however, saying, "Computer, pause program." to the blue skies.  
  
"Computer," Jean-Luc said with a slight annoyance, "Why am I able to move my head?" The computer gave him a frank answer, stating, "Program error occurred in attempt to tie hair to ground. The program found no hair to tie." Jean-Luc grimaced at this answer, for his nearly bald head could not provide a key element to the story. "Computer, restrict my head movements until the story allows me to move." A beeping noise indicated that the request had been processed, and Jean-Luc reinstated the program.  
  
Jean-Luc struggled to get free, and a thousand tiny arrows pricked his body. Jean-Luc, logically, stopped all motion, and the six-inch high people about him curtailed their attack. One voice cried out, and soon Jean-Luc found himself being fed. It seemed as if the tiny beings were not afraid of a creature so beastly in size compared to them. Jean-Luc was just about to stand up when:  
  
"Captain to the bridge," rang out, clearly Will Riker. Captain Picard sighed, this was his first time in two weeks to relax; he defiantly told the computer, "Computer, save and end program." The blue skies and green grass dissolved around him into the gray of the holodeck. Jean-Luc pulled himself off of the ground and left for the bridge.  
  
On the bridge, Will Riker, Deanna Troi, Data, Worf, Wesley Crusher, and Geordi LaForge all stood waiting for their captain.  
  
"It's not like him to be late for a staff meeting," Deanna remarked. She glanced at her fellow officers, who nodded their agreement. "I wonder what he's been doing."  
  
"It seems that the captain was preoccupied," Data pointed out. The officers again agreed. Suddenly Geordi began looking back and forth between them. "Deanna," he asked with a smile, "Where's Dr. Crusher?"  
  
Everyone blushed guiltily. Wesley looked embarrassed beyond belief. Just then the turbolift doors opened and a flustered Dr. Crusher walked out. There was a group cough at her appearance. "Hi mom," Wesley managed to choke out as she came.  
  
Dr. Crusher looked puzzled as to the sudden quiet, but didn't question it. "Beverly," Will asked with a smirk, "Where's the captain?" Beverly lowered her eyes. "You mean you don't know?" she asked. "I've been looking for him all morning. He skipped breakfast."  
  
The senior officers again coughed. It was the opinion of the crew that those two satisfied their hunger during breakfast, but not with food. A turbolift door broke the silence and Jean-Luc Picard stepped out to the confused faces of his officers. "Captain, where were you?" Beverly asked with some anger in her voice. "You didn't arrive this morning for breakfast." Her eyes were as cold as ice as she said this. "Well, Beverly, I was on the holodeck. I had my comnbadge with me," he said matter of factly. Beverly blushed; she had not thought of calling him to ask. Jean-Luc eyed his officers and said, "Let's proceed with the meeting."  
  
I hope you liked it. I don't think that I had them in character much, but I've been off about a lot of things for a while now. Just review. Thanks! 


End file.
